Obsesión en el Tiempo
by ladygon
Summary: El Apocalipsis llegó al mundo y los X-Men no pudieron salvar a Charles. Sin embargo, el nuevo imperio, tiene otra figura gobernante, que acompaña al autoproclamado dios. Slash.


**Obsesión en el Tiempo**

 **Por**

 **Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del mundo de los X-Men. No pretendo ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Imaginé esto cuando vi la película X-Men: Apocalipsis. Salí alucinando del cine y esto fue el resultado. Me encanta Charles en esta película.

 **Advertencia** **: final alternativo y spoiler. Lemon.**

Charles gritó su nombre cuando Sabah Nur, el Apocalipsis en persona, se lo llevó cargando en brazos hacia la pirámide. Erik vio la espalda del mutante todopoderoso y el rostro de Charles en súplica, mirando hacia atrás, hacia él. Los ojos de ese hombre siempre fueron la debilidad de Erik, pero esta vez no pudo moverse para adelante, sino que le dio la espalda y salió volando a cumplir su misión de destruir la Tierra desde sus cimientos.

Los X Men trataron de salvarlo, pero no pudieron, en vez de eso, hicieron cambiar los planes del dios, al ver la devoción a su "Profesor".

—Perdonaré la vida de tus amigos y la de los demás, si te entregas a mí —dijo Sabah Nur.

Charles no le creyó.

—Mentiroso —le dijo—, destruirás a la humanidad. Quieres mi poder para controlarlos.

—Los controlaré, pero no los destruiré, si estás conmigo. Yo entraré en ti de todas formas. Quiero tenerte y hacerte mío.

—No dejaré que tengas mi cuerpo. Me mataré antes.

—Si haces eso, entonces, me trasladaré dentro de ti, pero no es eso lo que quiero. Quiero alguien con quien gobernar el mundo. Serás mi reina, mi diosa.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Charles sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Estupefacto vio como el dios lo lanzaba a una cama y comenzaba a tocar su cuerpo. Charles no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Gritó y se resistió todo lo que pudo.

—¡El Profesor! —gritó Jeanne.

—¿Qué pasa Jeanne?

—¡Lo… lo están violando! —dijo llorando la chica.

—¡Desconéctate, no veas! ¡Jeanne! —gritó Scott.

—¡No puedo!

Dentro de su desesperación por lo que estaba pasando, Charles no podía dejar que Jeanne viera eso. Nadie debía verlo. Estaba desnudo sobre la cama y el dios sobre él, lamiendo sus partes íntimas, preparándolo para lo inevitable. Así que con sus últimas fuerzas se conectó con Jeanne.

—No veas Jeanne, cuida a los demás. —Fue el mensaje.

Y luego, la desconectó.

Jeanne lloró a mares abrazada a Scott. Estaban perdidos, pero no lo sintieron tanto, porque el Apocalipsis vino como una ola gigante de control mental hacia toda la humanidad. Erik en las puertas de la pirámide, no alcanzó a ayudar a Charles, como fue su última intención de arrepentimiento.

Demasiado tarde.

Charles fue tomado por el dios y fue convertido en un compañero de trono.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, pues comenzó un nuevo calendario, marcado por el reinado del emperador del mundo. El día de la nueva era, se presentaron, bajo clamores del nuevo gobierno mundial, los gobernantes del planeta. Sabah Nur caminó con seguridad hasta su trono, pero antes de sentarse, introdujo a otro ser: su reina.

Una increíble figura sexy caminó por el altar, rodeada de un aura exquisita, atractiva donde sus vestiduras de gasa la hacían etérea e incorpórea. Su cabello largo caía por su espalda de forma ondulada, como cascada de fuego hasta más allá de sus caderas. Sus ojos azules brillaban con hipnotismo al igual que su piel blanca y tersa sin ningún vello. Parecía una mujer, pero era un chico, demasiado hermoso para serlo y demasiado erótico.

El corazón de Erik dio un vuelco desvanecedor dentro de su pecho. Era uno de los pocos seres o mutantes, que no estaban bajo el control mental del dios y sabía, perfectamente, quién en realidad era ese ser excepcional.

—Charles —musitó.

Con majestuosidad, Charles tomó asiento en el trono y una fila de personas se arrodilló a sus pies para besarle la mano. Ese acto, cuando los labios tocaban el dorso de la mano de Charles, hacía que ese súbdito fuera leal hasta la muerte, pues se enamoraba inmediatamente, del increíble ser. Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno de Erik, este se arrodilló como todos, pero cuando tomó su mano entre la suya, alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego, tomó con sus dos manos la mano de Charles y la volteó para plasmar un beso fogoso en la palma suave y deliciosa. Erik cerró los ojos con las sensaciones que le provocaban ese acto, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo como si se derritiera. Sentía su deseo correr como hierro fundido.

El dolor que le generaba el haberlo traicionado, no lo dejaba en paz, una tortura continua, pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Cuando comprendió que Charles tenía razón en todo, quiso ayudar, rescatarlo, y una barrera de energía se lo impidió. Con su ceguera a causa del dolor por la pérdida de su familia, no vio que estaba creando un infierno peor: el que estaba viviendo ahora.

Charles controlaba todo con una simple mirada, traspasaba tu mente y tu alma. No era necesario una escolta. Caminaba por palacio como una ninfa salida de un cuento. Nadie se le acercaba, no por temor, sino por la fascinación que creaba su aura. Ese enamoramiento les hacía ser fieles súbditos hasta el fin. Erik también lo experimentaba, pero no solo por ese amor inspirado por su poder, sino más bien, por ese oculto, traspasado por el tiempo y prohibido en todos los sentidos.

Lo amaba, lo adoraba y deseaba, no solo hoy, sino desde siempre. Con cada mirada que le daba, moría, pero eran muy pocas para el deseo reprimido de Erik. Necesitaba hablar con él, estar a solas, no podía, con ese dios a su lado. Sin embargo, la oportunidad perfecta llegó.

—Quiero que lo cuides, yo volveré en unos días —dijo el Apocalipsis.

Y eso fue el principio de su final. A Erik no le importaba ser despellejo vivo si podía tener una caricia, o incluso, una palabra de Charles.

Esperó a que el dios partiera, luego siguió por los pasillos de la pirámide a Charles. No fue difícil en absoluto, ya que nadie custodiaba nada por ahí. El poder los mantenía a raya, salvo a él por razones misteriosas, mantenía su libre albedrío imperturbable.

—Charles —lo llamó desde atrás.

La musa siguió caminando como un ente divino, donde parecía flotar.

—Charles —volvió a llamar sin detener su paso.

El joven se detuvo, pero no volteó, solo miró por encima de su hombro, no directamente a él y sin embargo, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza que le indicó con claridad, lo siguiera. Erik lo seguiría al fin del mundo. Eso fue fácil, porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Hubo un tiempo donde Erik seguía a Charles al infierno lleno de felicidad.

Pasaron por las columnas de enorme soporte, que guiaban por pasillos hacia el cielo, como si fuera una escalera de caracol al paraíso. Esa sensación llenó de alegría a Erik, quien seguía a su amado con mucha solemnidad, tratando de mantener el control y no correr a abrazarlo por la espalda, llorando y pidiéndole perdón por ser tan "Magneto" para sus cosas y arruinarlo todo. Estaba pensando esto último, cuando Charles se detuvo y por ende, Erik quedó estático.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una puerta doble, hermosamente, labrada con dibujos de jóvenes de otros tiempos. La puerta se abrió en dos, de par en par, gracias a los poderes de Charles y este caminó hacia el interior seguido por Erik, quien apenas traspasó el umbral, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Erik volteó al escuchar el golpe sordo, vio la puerta cerrada y cuando volvió su vista, dio cuenta recién de la alcoba principal, la cual era digna del dios de la destrucción.

Charles siguió caminando, hacia un diván precioso de terciopelo blanco, y se recostó en él con la elegancia sexual de un doncel. Sus brazos y piernas descubiertas daban la invitación a tocarlas, pues parecían de terciopelo también, pero uno más fino y exquisito.

—¡Charles!

Erik se apresuró a ir hacia él. Se quitó el casco con decisión y se puso de rodillas en su presencia con el casco en la mano. Una genuflexión: forma de sumisión extrema ante su dueño. Si Charles quería derretirle el cerebro, pues se lo merecía por traidor.

—Lo lamento, Charles, no sabes cuánto lo lamento. —Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas con infinito arrepentimiento.

Temblaba, pues el estar tan cerca de Charles, después de su transformación, era una verdadera tortura, ya que apenas podía controlar sus arrebatos. La atracción era tan increíble, que quería desmayarse en ese instante. A duras penas pudo concentrarse y mantenerse cuerdo. Solo pudo lograrlo, cuando evocó sus sentimientos de antaño, antes de toda esa locura.

Charles estirado en el diván, se enderezó hasta quedar sentado. La mano de Charles tomó su barbilla como en cámara lenta, con movimientos muy finos de gacela, pero al mismo tiempo tan peligrosos como si se tratara de un tigre al acecho. Erik solo sentía fascinación y nada de miedo. Haría lo que él le dijera y eso era todo.

—Ven —le dijo.

Charles se levantó del diván y se sintió guiado hasta la cama. Una cama redonda, tan grande como ninguna que había visto en su vida. Lo atrajo hacia él como si flotara en un sueño, terminando en reposo a su lado en cobijas de algodón: una sensación bastante increíble.

Erik solo esperaba, como si fuera la comida servida en la mesa, a la espera del primer bocado. Y este llegó en forma de beso. Un beso arrebatador que le quitó la noción del tiempo y del espacio de todo su ser. Cayó encima de ese cuerpo tan deseado y el beso se prolongó con una especie de coalición misteriosa.

Sus manos viajaban sin control, tratando de tocar piel, de tocar su alma, porque estaba tan ansioso, tan desesperado. Su espíritu clamaba perdón divino a causa de la herejía cometida con su nuevo dios: "Charles". Este con los besos del pecado y del paraíso al mismo tiempo. Los besos de la redención. Los besos del deseo que ansiaban un millón.

Y los tuvo, porque Charles lo permitió.

Las prendas delicadas, como la seda, fueron abriendo paso a la piel suave, demasiado suave para un hombre, pero perfecta para un dios. Erik en ese instante estaba poseído por la magia de esa belleza. Lo que le hizo Sabah Nur a Charles, parecía una obra de joyería. Porque si bien, tanto a él como a los otros jinetes los cambió, los mejoró y aumentó sus poderes, a Charles lo transformó en otro ser, que en esencia era el mismo. Algo bastante complejo y confuso.

La piel de Erik comenzó a hervir. Necesitaba sacarse su armadura de jinete y esta se fue desprendiendo, con lentitud, a medida del requerimiento de su amado.

Estaba deseoso con desnudarse en cuerpo, mente y en alma. Entregarse totalmente, a él como nunca lo hizo, por los tontos miedos infundados. Ahora tenía miedo igual, pero llegó al punto de no retorno, donde su desesperación era más grande que su miedo y no podía seguir de esa manera. Estaba perdido y su único norte, dirección, camino, era su adorado Charles.

Así que acarició cada una de esas líneas marcadoras de ese deseado cuerpo y con cada caricia, una corriente embargaba todo su ser. Lo quería demasiado, como fuera su forma e imagen. Si bien, ahora era más deseado que antes, a Erik le parecía el mismo de antes, con su misma esencia, solo que más recargada, más expuesta.

Lo que le hizo Nur a Charles, no quería pensarlo, pero de alguna forma fue como si hubiera tomado su interior y lo hubiera traído hacia el exterior de su ser. Alucinante, en el sentido de los poderes, aunque lo vio en sí mismo, esto era completamente diferente: la belleza y pureza interior vuelta al exterior.

Como sea, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y lo quería, y aunque en el fondo se sentía egoísta, no podía soportarlo más.

Tomó su boca para comerlo con un beso apasionado, donde la lengua jugueteaba con esa cavidad deliciosa, ansiosa de algo en extremo, que solo poseía él, dentro suyo. Erik quería dárselo, darle todo, porque ya nada importaba y la muerte era un hecho.

Las caricias intensas calentaron su piel con fuerza. Demasiado rápido estaba desnudo contra la suavidad del otro, pujando por entrar en él. Cuando sintió el paso hacia ese interior, creyó morir de puro placer. No había sentido nada así antes, ni en sus más locos sueños, ni nada tan verdadero como esto, aunque parecía irreal. Algo totalmente, extraño y fascinante.

—Charles, te amo.

Volvió a besarlo con otro tipo de pasión. Una mezcla que solo se podía sentir con un mutante y no cualquier tipo de mutante, sino este en especial. El único especial, que existía para él desde siempre.

Siguió, besando el mentón, sus labios, abajo en el cuello, en el pecho, tetillas. Se deleitó con el perfecto ombligo y vientre, llegando a la parte del pecado máximo, el cual tendría la pena de muerte. Metió todo en la boca, no fue mucho, porque era pequeño, pero perfecto, demasiado perfecto, lo que le hacía sospechar de que lo habían modificado junto con todo lo demás. Incluso era mejor para el sexo, ya que podía chupar con su lengua los testículos y esa parte intermedia tan exquisita que hacía retorcer a Charles sobre las sábanas.

Usó uno de sus dedos para estimularlo por atrás y aprovechar de dilatar la entrada mientras seguía chupando por delante. Sentía su pene vibrar con solo esa preparación y los gemidos de Charles al tenerlo de esa manera.

Erik volvió a sus labios para posicionarse entre las piernas. Levantó una de ellas y presionó la entrada con su punta. El deslizamiento fue perfecto en todos los sentidos, tan suave, delicioso, caliente y excitante, que apenas pudo soportarlo, como toda la experiencia que estaba viviendo con ese ser tan hermoso. Eso fue hasta el fondo, donde la gloria lo estaba esperando desde la primera vez que se vieron. Con la explosión del deseo retenido durante tanto tiempo. Ese deseo, convertido en algo tan grande e imposible de controlar, pues desbocado, ya no tenía retención. Una fuerza imparable.

Los besos se hicieron candente, el movimiento descontrolado, los abrazos con desespero y una entrega donde Erik trataba de darlo todo. Su alma si era posible.

El placer lo tenía en trance, junto con el movimiento rítmico, los sonidos, el olor y la delicia de la voz de Charles, quejándose. Erik lo abrazó sin dejar de mirarlo, pues los ojos de él estaban entrecerrados, producto del placer recibido.

—Charles, Charles… —gemía.

Erik se mordió el labio inferior y aumentó el ritmo hasta hacerlo delirante. Los cuerpos se mecían con golpes certeros, sonoros y los quejidos aumentaron sin control. Las pieles en ebullición formaban gotitas salvajes de sudor. Gotitas exquisitas para beberlas con devoción por parte de Erik.

Aumentó el ritmo, adentrándose en las profundidades, donde quería estar por siempre. Su querido y amado deseo, no solo de la carne, sino de su alma. Así estuvo en su entrega con cada vaivén delicioso, luego, salvaje.

Agarró una de las piernas elevadas de Charles y lo volteó de improviso, dejándolo boca abajo. Siguió follándolo con insistencia, con profundidad. Eso era tan precioso, tan profundo y delicioso. Se puso encima de él y lo aplastó con su cuerpo, restregando su contacto con el otro. Lo abrazó por atrás y el contacto se intensificó. Jamás estuvo tan cerca de Charles en su vida, podía sentirlo en toda su extensión. Todo su cuerpo alrededor, de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, necesitaba otra cosa aparte de su cuerpo, porque lo quería todo para él, en cuerpo y en alma. Algo alejado a lo que estaba sintiendo, porque entre más lo poseía, más sentía que se alejaba de su esencia.

Pese a ello, él le estaba haciendo el amor, de forma desesperada, pero amor al fin de cuenta. Y, por el momento, era lo único que tenía y podía hacer para transmitir todo su sentir al respecto.

Lo abrazó, pero este abrazo transmitía todo su sentir. Llegó profundo como para conectarse dentro de él y permaneció así por unos momentos. Hasta que Charles quiso moverse, pero al estar atrapado en ese abrazo, no pudo. Charles siguió insistiendo, entonces fue que Erik volvió a moverse con lentitud casi milimétrica para continuar con un movimiento pausado, lento, candente.

El orgasmo volvió a abrazarlo. Tembló todo de pies a cabeza y en ese pequeño instante, donde el tiempo se detiene, pudo alcanzarlo, a su Charles, en una dimensión alejada a la de ellos, escondido, prisionero.

La dimensión y espacio creado en el interior de la mente de Charles, representado como una habitación vacía, blanca, luminosa, pura. Ahí estaban los dos de pie, uno al frente del otro, separados por varios pasos. Erik comprendió el espacio síquico y saludó el alma de su amor:

—Hola Charles.

—Erik ¿Qué haces alcanzando mi último vestigio de humanidad?

—Lo siento Charles, debía venir contigo. Te amo demasiado y no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes, pero eso, tú ya lo sabes.

Charles se mordió el labio y lo miró fijo.

—Sí, Erik, lo sabía y no hice nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú, no querías aceptarlo y tampoco yo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con profunda revelación.

—Te amo Charles, demasiado. He luchado contra esto, pero llegué a mi límite, porque eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo seguir con la farsa.

—Erik.

—Lo he intentado, incluso te reemplacé para llenar el vacío. Creí que lo había logrado, pero no. Si exploro en lo profundo de mí, estás tú, arraigado dentro de mis moléculas —confiesa Erik con pasión.

Charles sonríe avergonzado y por un momento, Erik comprende que está, frente a frente, con el verdadero y único Charles, ese que siempre amó, pero no se atrevió a tocar. Se acerca hacia él y con expectación ve que también Charles viene.

—¡Oh, Charles!

Corre a abrazarlo con fuerza y es correspondido totalmente, se abrazan como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Permanecieron así durante un largo período, donde pudieron reconfortarse en esa época de Apocalipsis. Todo estaba bien ahí en ese confort, deseaba permanecer ahí para siempre, junto a su amado, pero no podía ser, era demasiado irreal para él, demasiado perfecto para merecerlo.

Sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos, para luego acercarse con cuidado y besarse con pasión arrebatada. Volvió a intensificarse el fuego de la pasión, pero ahora en el interior de ellos, en el inconsciente. Tener a sus cuerpos físicos como a sus cuerpos mentales entregados el uno en el otro, creaba un placer inimaginable que los hizo delirar y perderse.

El estremecimiento fue mayor en el orgasmo y la sacudida los dejó en éxtasis varios segundos que parecieron horas. La felicidad volvió a embargarlos, pero escucharon una voz que los sacó de su paraíso y los aterrizó directo en el infierno.

Quedaron petrificados, uno en brazos del otro, al ver la figura de Sabah Nur en la habitación mental. Charles soltó un pequeño gemido de terror y se soltó del abrazo de Erik como si quemara. Erik quedó sin el calor de su Charles, pero con preocupación por el terror de él, más de lo que le pasara a sí mismo, por dicho atrevimiento. Después de todo, él ya era hombre muerto, en cambio Charles, no quería que le sucediera nada.

—Fue culpa mía —afrontó Erik.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el mundo interior, sino en el exterior, en la cama de Sabah Nur con un atemorizado Charles, pegado a la pared de la cabecera de la cama.

—Tranquilo, hijo mío, no estoy molesto contigo, sino al contrario, debo agradecerte —dijo el Apocalipsis en persona.

Erik sintió que se le erizaba la piel, pero no de miedo, sino de algo más terrible que eso. Aun así, tuvo la valentía de enfrentar a su gestor y ahora dios del mundo.

—¿Por qué deberías agradecerme? —preguntó Erik.

El dios avanzó con pasos seguros hasta la cama y con cada paso, hablaba con firmeza.

—Porque lo has traído a mí —explicó Sabah Nur con calma.

Erik no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando, pero al ver a Charles otra vez, comprendió algo que no vio antes. El Charles que tenía aquí a su lado, era su Charles, el mismo del cual estaba enamorado, en cambio, el que convirtió Sabah Nur en su amante, era como una cáscara sin alma. Erik abrió los ojos sorprendido del descubrimiento.

—Así es, hijo mío, Charles huyó de mí a las profundidades de su propia mente. Alcancé a tomar su cuerpo y parte de su alma, pero resguardó su esencia de mí. No podía llegar a él, pero gracias a ti, él ha vuelto.

—¡Nooooo! —chilló Charles.

—Charles —dijo Erik con tristeza.

Sabah Nur se acercó a la cama. Charles estaba petrificado de miedo y Erik trataba de abrazarlo para darle ánimos.

—Charles, Charles, tranquilo, no estás solo. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir cuando lo vio en ese estado.

Charles reaccionó y miró a Erik, este le sonrió. Charles dejó de temblar y recuperó su espíritu.

—¡Oh! Erik, has logrado lo que yo no pude hacer —siguió, diciendo el dios.

Cuando Erik miró hacia el lado, vio a Saba Nur a centímetros de ellos. Erik sopesó en un segundo traicionero, matar a Charles para evitarle la agonía.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, hijo mío. No pretendo lastimarlos.

Erik no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Era tan extraño. Miró a Charles, quien también arrugaba el ceño de su linda frente. Lo miraba a él también sin comprender. Eso lo sacó de onda, puesto que Charles casi nunca estaba en las tinieblas con respecto al sentir de las otras personas. Sin embargo, recordó que ese sujeto tenía el poder de bloquear a Charles.

Saba Nur se inclinó sobre la cama y tomó la barbilla de Charles. Este se tensó al instante.

—No temas Charles, yo solo te quiero a ti.

La forma como lo dijo parecía una confesión amorosa.

—Es cierto —repitió Nur.

Los ojos de Charles estaban como platos de la impresión. Saba Nur quiso besarlo, pero Erik se interpuso. El dios lo miró y Erik salió volando y quedó pegado en la pared.

—¡Erik! —gritó Charles.

Pero no se atrevió a moverse de la cama, porque el dios estaba ahí, inclinado hacia él. Charles corrió la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los labios de Saba Nur quedaron en su mejilla, podía sentir el aliento del dios ahí.

—Eres tan hermoso Charles. Tan fuerte de espíritu. Tan valiente. Mírate, estás paralizado de miedo y aun así me desafías —dijo el dios.

Era verdad, Charles siempre fue valiente. Con una valentía difícil de explicar, por no tener ninguna fuerza física. Era fuerte de otro modo. De esta forma, esperó el ataque de Saba Nur que nunca llegó. En vez de eso, fue transportado a miles de años atrás, en pensamiento o vivencia. Donde era el suspiro angustioso de alguien sin remedio o futuro. Una verdad pudo ver en esas imágenes:

Saba Nur alteró el tiempo y el espacio para poseerlo a él. No con una visión apocalíptica, sino, con una, de dos pasados, con diferente conclusión. En una perdió, miserablemente, pero en la otra, ganó sin hacer su primer motivo para poseerlo, a él, a Charles.

—Volví en el tiempo y pude ganar esta vez, pero también pude transferir mi conciencia a tu cuerpo —confesó Apocalipsis.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque te quiero.

Charles abrió grande los ojos, casi impactado con la declaración.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —chilló Charles.

—Tú sabes que sí. Lo sabes y lo has guardado en el último rincón de tu mente.

Charles comenzó a desesperarse. Miró para todos lados y por último, clavó la vista en Erik, plantado en la pared. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el susto.

—Tú, mejor que nadie lo sabe. Estuve dentro de tu mente la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, cuando volví en el tiempo, a miles de años atrás, en el instante justo de iniciar esa ceremonia donde quedaría atrapado.

Las imágenes asaltaron su mente. Sucedió hace miles de años atrás.

Sabah Nur iba en un camastro con el rostro cubierto, con una máscara de oro sólido, de camino al ritual que lo haría inmortal, gracias al cambio de esencia con ese tipo de mutante en la pirámide. Sabah Nur al volver del futuro, al pasado, pegó un respiro hondo a causa del dolor del impacto al regresar. Pudo lograr volver al pasado, al punto de inflexión, gracias a un poder guardado, que solo podía usar en el umbral de su muerte. Si casi moría, podía volver en el tiempo, justo en el momento donde el destino de él cambiaba. Saba Nur ahora podía corregir todo, pero no lo hizo.

Al volver al pasado, pudo corregirlo a su favor, cambiarlo. No quiso.

En vez de impedir quedar atrapado en la pirámide, como pasó, decidió quedar atrapado, solo, porque quería volver a encontrar a Charles. Para esto, debía dejarse enterrar vivo. Permitir, que el tiempo corriera en el espacio donde Charles nacería, porque si cambiaba el futuro desde esta perspectiva, o sea, si no se dejaba enterrar, quién sabe cómo afectaría el futuro de Charles, incluso, estaba la posibilidad de que él nunca existiera.

Así que tomó una decisión fuera de sí y nada razonable. Decidió dejar que lo atacaran, que todo pasara otra vez, dormir y encontrarse en un futuro lejano con Charles, pero esta vez, se aseguraría de tenerlo a él, no solo a su cuerpo, lo quería todo.

—Desde el momento que toqué tu esencia, me has cambiado. Cuando estuvimos conectados en ese intento fallido de cambio, tu esencia me alcanzó, y se fue propagando, por todo mi ser, como una enfermedad. Al principio no me di cuenta y seguí atacándote, pensando que eso era lo que quería, pero no era eso. Tuve que estar en las puestas de la muerte y activar inconscientemente, el viaje al pasado, para comprenderlo.

—No, no es cierto —exclamó Charles sin creerlo.

—Es verdad y lo sabes.

Charles lo miró fijo trató de usar su poder con él, pero era difícil. Aun así, vio destellos de una vida pasada y logró sumergirse en el sentir de ese ser todopoderoso.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —pregunta Charles ofendido.

—Porque no podía.

—Mentiroso.

—Huiste de mí antes de poder hacerlo.

—¡Me violaste!

—Era necesario.

—¡No mientas!

—Te quiero a ti, pero también quiero al mundo.

Así que fue eso.

—Tú no me quieres en verdad. Estás equivocado.

—No, te quiero, pero no puedo tener tu corazón. Y como no puedo tener tu corazón, porque lo tienes a él —señala a Erik—. Decidí tener tu cuerpo. Me cobraré contigo, ya tuve demasiado castigo el no haberte conocido antes de convertirme en lo que soy.

Esa revelación lo hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, porque tenía su lógica. Retorcida, pero lógica en el mundo del amor y del deseo tipo mutante malvado. Ese que lo quiere todo sin importar nada.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, desesperado mira a Erik, quien estaba pegado a la pared gracias al poder del dios. Sin embargo, Erik solo lo mira con desesperación, pues él nada puede hacer tampoco. Charles mira asustado Sabah y este estaba demasiado cerca de él, que casi podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

—No deberías hacer eso —dijo Charles.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Nur.

—Porque puedo entrar en tu mente y no creo que te guste.

—Creo que me gustará.

—No lo creo.

—Ya lo hiciste antes, pero no lo recuerdas, porque alteré el tiempo. Esa vez, no aproveché bien ese instante, en vez de eso, me puse a subyugarte por la fuerza, cuando pude convencerte de otra forma.

—Te refieres a lo que hiciste después, porque igual me subyugaste por la fuerza —le reclamó Charles.

—No pude hacer otra cosa.

—Mentiroso, pudiste explicarme todo esto en vez de… de… violarme.

—No había tiempo. Si no te tomaba rápido, tus amigos te rescatarían. No podía arriesgarme a perderte otra vez.

—Eso no lo justifica y no puedes esperar que te perdone por algo así. Si esperas que me entregue a ti por las buenas, estás muy equivocado —dijo Charles con furia reflejada tanto en su voz, como en sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Por eso traje a Erik. Él te necesita de la misma forma que te necesito yo.

—Pues Erik es diferente. No hizo lo que tú me hiciste.

—Él es peor que yo, pues era amigo tuyo, incluso te amaba y te traicionó.

—Sí, es cierto, pero sé quién es en realidad. No como tú que te escondes.

—Dejaré que me veas.

—No me interesa. Solo déjame en paz en mi mundo, ya es demasiado tarde para mí.

—No digas eso. Aquí todavía está Erik.

—¿Me estás chantajeando con Erik?

—No me queda otro recurso contigo.

—No seas hipócrita.

—Pues no me queda opción, te necesito.

—Claro que me necesitas, para controlar al mundo.

—Es cierto, pero también te necesito a ti. Sin ti, no es lo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es como si nada tuviera sentido. No sé cómo decirlo.

Charles quedó impresionado con la declaración del dios. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada y empezó a sopesar el asunto. Si el sujeto estaba obsesionado con él, porque llanamente eso que sentía ese monstruo no era amor, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de cumplir sus deseos. En su interior, Charles lo sabía y no quería estar a la merced del sujeto por nada del mundo.

Entrar en su mente, parecía ser la única solución. El mirar a Erik en ese momento, lo hizo decidirse. Miró otra vez al dios que tenía al frente.

—Está bien —dijo Charles, no muy convencido.

Erik tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos. Creyó que la sangre dejó de correr por su cuerpo y todo por su culpa, por sus ganas locas por Charles. Cayó en una trampa, preparada de antemano por ese sujeto, lo sabía en el fondo, pero lo ignoró. De verdad estaba ciego. Ciego por el amor de Charles.

Definitivamente, este era el peor error de su vida, y había cometido muchos. Ahora no tendría el perdón de Charles ni en mil años. No sabía si podría vivir con ello. Eran demasiadas cosas que lo atormentaban por ser un sobreviviente. Sin embargo, sobrevivirle a todo, también tenía su punto débil que te hunde a las profundidades del ser. Muchas veces las había sentido, pero en esta ocasión, fue más fuerte, más devastadora.

—Erik.

Erik levantó la cabeza. Era Charles, quien pronunció su nombre y seguía hablando con el monstruo, no con él.

—Quiero a Erik. Ese es mi precio —negoció Charles con el dios.

En ningún momento lo vio, sino que seguía hablando con el monstruo maldito, sin que se diera cuenta de que era vigilado por el dios.

—Erik, hijo mío, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —Extendió su mano.

Ahora quedó tan confundido, que no supo qué decir o responder esa proposición. No sabía qué se traía ese sujeto, pero no debía ser nada bueno. Frente a la negativa de Erik, el oscuro gobierno aplicó su gran poder y lo sacó de la pared y lo atrajo hasta él.

—Tú amas a Charles, pues ámalo.

—¿Qué lo ame? —Erik lucía muy confundido.

—Solo como tú puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú?

—A él.

Erik abrió grande los ojos a causa de la impresión.

—¿Aprovecharás ese momento para entrar en su mente? —preguntó Magneto.

—Solo si él me deja.

—No te ayudaré —dijo Erik con decisión.

—Tú no me ayudas. Soy yo quién te está ayudando.

—No me confundas. No resultará.

Erik tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con toda esa situación tan extraña.

—Erik —dijo Charles—. Quiero estar contigo.

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por horas. Es que Charles tenía ese efecto en él, con solo unas palabras de su boca.

—Te necesito.

La palabra mágica. Con eso, Erik no podía resistirse, incluso un "te amo" hubiera tenido un efecto menor al "te necesito" que le decía él. Por lo tanto, su significado era mucho más grande que un simple "te amo", aunque debía confesar que moriría si escuchaba esas simples palabras.

—Charles… yo…

Charles solo lo acalló con un fogoso beso donde la lengua hizo estragos en su mente. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía cada uno de sus avances y luego perdió la cordura del motivo por el cual estaba al frente del dios. Solo, solo se lanzó hacia su paraíso perdido, mordiendo, chupando y terminando lo anterior sin importarle nada.

Así fue como Erik tomó a Charles otra vez entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor con todo lo que tenía, sin existir un mañana o un segundo más de lo que le daban. Charles lo sintió en su alma, huesos y mente. Fue algo que deseaba desde hace mucho y que el maldito dios reconoció dentro de su ser.

—Erik… Erik… Erik…

Su nombre dicho con esa voz tan sexy era como un mantra de amor supremo. En su orgasmo final, Erik sintió que lo tenía todo, estar con Charles significaba eso y lo demás al diablo.

El abrazo que lo siguió después, fue extraño, pero cálido, pues era doble y sin sentido. Como si dos personas lo abrazaran al mismo tiempo. Después, descubrió lo que era, sencillamente, tanto como Charles y Saba Nur, lo abrazaron. Eso lo horrorizó y soltó el abrazo, pero dio cuenta que solo fue su imaginación. Saba Nur estaba a su lado, pero no se había movido desde que él llegó, pero fue tan real que luego comprendió que no fue un abrazo físico, sino más bien uno síquico y no supo interpretar si eso era bueno o malo, producto de la intención protectora que tenía ese acto extraño.

—Charles… Charles… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Erik, preocupado

—Estoy bien, Erik.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—No tenemos opción.

Erik calló de improviso y vio que no era culpa de nadie todo lo que estaba pasando, salvo por ese dios de destrucción ¿Qué más podían hacer? Ese dios también quería a Charles, quizás no sabía lo que significaba el amor, quizás solo estaba obsesionado, pero no lo culpaba. Charles era demasiado increíble como para no caer bajo sus encantos.

—Charles, mi amor, ¿de verdad quieres esto?

—Sí.

Los deseos de Charles siempre fueron un sueño por eso fracasaban, pero aunque siempre estuvo en su contra, en contra de sus creencias pacíficas y llenas de humanitarismo, comprendía que ambos métodos trataban una solución. Lo que no sabía, era que había una tercera forma, y que ese dios lo resolvió con su poder divino.

—Seremos los tres de ahora en adelante —anunció el dios.

A Erik no le gustó el trato, pues quería a Charles solo para él, pero comprendía que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar algo. Él lo había traicionado, su pecado fue peor que el del dios. El dios solo hizo lo que deseaba y en el camino Charles salió lastimado. En cambio Erik, traicionó la amistad profunda y sincera que tenía dentro de su alma.

No sabía cuál era el mayor pecador de los dos, si los dos cometieron actos imperdonables. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Charles, perdonando a ambos y dándoles una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Había que aprovechar sin miramientos.

Charles solo lo miró asintiendo, y Erik solo le respondió como siempre debió hacerlo y no lo hizo.

Hasta ahora.

 **Fin.-**


End file.
